Come what may
by Cupiditatis
Summary: The Bronx has become the worst part in NY and Blink is kidnapped by them to force some impossible things from Manhattan. But there's one person who want's to help him there... Summary sucks. Please just RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appeared in "Newsies".  
  
But I own Caitlin, Stone, Iron…  
  
Gloria, Thank you again for proofreading.  
  
  
  
Blink was on his way to Tibby's for dinner when someone grabbed him out of an alley.  
  
"Look what we have here, Fight, isn't this one of the Manhattan boys?" A big guy held Blink in an iron grab. His arms on his back.  
  
"Yeah, one of Jack's boys. This will be fun!" Fight grinned evilly and let his fingers crack. His grin faded and he punched Blink straight in the stomach while the other guy held him up, so he wouldn't fall to ground.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" Blink screamed before another punch met his face.  
  
"Shut up!" Blink let his head hang and tried to catch his breathe. He wondered what took Fight so long to take another punch and when he lifted his head he saw what it was. Fight held his brass knuckles and began to punch Blink with them. The grab of the boy behind him get tighter with every punch and soon, Blink fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
Caitlin was in the kitchen making dinner when the front door of the lodging house cracked open.  
  
"Iron, Hey Iron, we have a little present for you!" Caitlin shivered when she heard Fight's voice. She hated those guys. She sighed and continued cooking when she heard something fall to the ground with a thud. What the hell had they done this time, she thought, debating whether to walk out in the hall or not when she heard Iron coming down the stairs. She decided to stay in the kitchen.  
  
"Who is this?" Iron asked his boys.  
  
"One from the Manhattan bunch. He was in our territory. We thought he could be of use to you."  
  
"Yeah, but only when he's still alive! Dammit, Fight, how often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't kill people! You will only get the bulls after us Idiot!" Iron turned towards some guys that were sitting in the hall playing poker.  
  
"Stone, Scar, bring him up into Cat's room, she won't need it anyway in the coming nights." Stone and Scar nodded and brought Blink up to the room. Iron watched him being taken away and then back towards the two guys who had brought Blink in.  
  
"What are you still doing here? You should be out making sure nobody comes near us." The two nodded and left. Iron spit on the floor. Why did he work with such brainless bums? He looked around and his gaze fell on Red.  
  
"Ey Red, where's the girl?" Red nodded towards the kitchen.  
  
"Making dinner." Iron nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the door and walked in leaning on the doorframe as he looked at the girl. Her red hair was up in a bun while some strands fell in her face. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and a dark blue skirt.  
  
Caitlin bit her lower lip. She could feel his eyes on her back and she could image his smirk on his face. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. It was long ago when she had stopped crying over her messed life. And she wouldn't give Iron the power over her. Though she knew he was there, she nearly jumped when he spoke.  
  
"When you're done, there is someone in your room you have to take care of. When you have made sure he'll make it through the night, I'll be waiting for you in my room." Iron whispered when his fingers stroked the nape of her neck. Shivers ran through her body, the icy shivers of unwanted touch. She bit her lip for a moment before she brought herself to answer him.   
  
"I'm done, you can call the others to eat now." Caitlin replied, trying to stay calm. She was just about to leave when he grabbed her and kissed her hard and longing on the lips.  
  
"I'll wait for you, remember that!" She swallowed and nodded slowly before she left the kitchen and headed upstairs into her room. When she had closed the door behind her, she leaned against the door and let out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes, erasing that episode from her mind before she looked after the guy that Fight and Itchy had brought before.  
  
Dried blood and sweat stuck his sandy blonde hair to his forehead. His face was full of bruises and some cuts. Caitlin brought her hand carefully to his face to remove some of strands away from his forehead when a flash of pain overcame his body.  
  
"They sure did a pretty good job on you." She whispered and looked at him sadly. She went into the washroom to get some water and a cloth to clean his wounds. She put it on her nightstand and opened the lid, taking some bandages and scissors out of it. She put the cloth into the water and wrung it out before gently cleaning his forehead.  
  
"This patch is just disturbing now." She mumbled, lifting his head carefully to untie the knot. She took the patch away from his eye and swallowed at what she saw. The eyelid was pale, almost white and little scars streamed over his eyelid, almost reaching his cheek.  
  
"You sure aren't a lucky one, boy!" She mumbled and shook her head softly. But neither am I!  
  
After she had completely cleaned his face she unbuttoned his shirt. She tried to get it off his body to clean his chest without hurting him more since the dry blood let the shirt stick on his chest. When she was done, she put the patch back over his eye and focused on his wounds. There was a pretty bad cut on his temple, another one on his upper arm and one on his chest. She first took care of the wound on his arm since this was the easiest one to bandage. Then she bandaged his head, delicately wrapping rolled bandages with great care, squinting her eyes and biting her tongue in concentration. When she laid his head softly back on her pillows she saw that his eyelid stirred lightly and he opened them slowly.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Blink looked up into the darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered.  
  
"My name's Caitlin." She smiled at him. He tried to sit up but the pain forced him to lay back. Caitlin was next to him in less then a second.  
  
"You better stay where you are. They hurt you really bad." Blink looked at her confused and then around in the room.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Bronx." She said quietly. Blink's eyes widened.  
  
"No, no way! How did I get here?!"  
  
"Remember the bums that beat you up?" Blink nodded slowly.  
  
"They brought you here."  
  
"You belong to them? To Iron?" Caitlin just looked at him. Then she shrugged.  
  
"I belong to nobody."  
  
"Then why are you here? I mean, we all heard what is going on here since the past half a year, that these are the worst guys in all of New York, and that they had a girl with them, but we thought you would be like them; a fighter of the worst kind. But you don't seem to be like them." Caitlin smiled at him.  
  
"I take that as a compliment. As for your question, I have to survive somehow." She shrugged again and looked at the bandage in her hand.  
  
"I have to bandage your chest, this might hurt."  
  
"I think I'll make it through this." He smiled weakly up at her. Caitlin nodded and placed the bandage on his body.  
  
"Hold this here, okay?" Blink placed his hand on the bandage as Caitlin started to wrap the bandage around him carefully.  
  
"Can you help me a bit?" She smirked at him, when she tried to lift his body up. With his help she bandaged him and laid him back on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.  
  
"I'll bring you some soup and some water okay? I'll be back in ten minutes." She had reached the door when Blink called her name.  
  
"Will one of those bums come in here?"  
  
"I don't think so." With this she left and came up ten minutes later. She put the soup and a glass of water on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. She eased Blink up a bit so he was able to eat without hurting too much.  
  
"Here." Caitlin took the spoon in her hand and fed Blink.  
  
"You didn't even tell me your name."  
  
"Blink. Kid Blink."  
  
"Well, Kid Blink, You better rest now. If you need something just scream." She winked at him and stood up.  
  
"I'll check by tomorrow morning." With this she left the room and Blink laid back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Olive, Neffie, Bittah Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sady, you should know by now that I won't tell you anything more about my stories than you have read. It would take away your screaming for more. ;p  
  
  
  
Caitlin awoke the next morning around seven. Iron and his boys had already left to sell papes. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around in the small room. Don't throw up! Just don't throw up! She arose and took a long shower. Like always after those nights. Her body hurt. Her soul was a mess. She tried to get at least a little bit of comfort out of the warm water running down her body. She suddenly remembered Blink and grabbed some of her pants that lay around in the washroom and pulled them on. She also found a clean black shirt and buttoned it on her way to her room. When she opened the door Blink was already awake.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"Mornin'. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not so good." Caitlin nodded and looked at him. His eyes seemed like glass and he was very pale. The sweat stood on his forehead.  
  
"Are you hungry? I could make you breakfast."  
  
"You don't have to. I'm sure Iron wouldn't like it if he'd knew how well you take care of me." Caitlin shrugged.  
  
"He told me to take care that you until you can make it on your own. He didn't say anything about not treat you well. So why can't I somehow make it up to you?" She smiled and headed downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
Blink looked after her and shook his head slightly. How could she stay with them? She didn't fit in here. His eyes felt heavy as stones, so heavy Blink closed them.  
  
She came up with some bread and a glass of milk.  
  
"Hope you can eat it." Blink swallowed down the bread and also drank the milk.  
  
"Why am I here?" He asked suddenly. Caitlin looked at him and held her head crooked. She just sat there like this for several minutes and finally shrugged. Blink thought the shrugging must be a habit of her.  
  
"I don't know. I wished I did but I don't. Maybe Iron wants more territory. I have no clue." She shrugged again.  
  
Blink sighed and shook his head slightly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in another part of this city, was the Manhattan distribution office.  
  
"Dammit, where is he?" Race looked around nervously.  
  
"Cool down, maybe he just got himself a little fun last night." Mush tried to calm his friend down. But Race just shook his head.  
  
"Then he would be here by now. There's something wrong, I can feel it." In this minute they heard a shrill whistle and a stone flew between the boys.  
  
"Hey, what the hell"  
  
"Look, there's a paper around the stone." Jack took it and read the letter. He read it again, this time aloud.  
  
We have your friend. You'll get him back if you give us what we' ask you for. Come to Central Park tomorrow at five pm. Just two of you, Jack! Or your boy will pay!  
  
Iron  
  
"Dammit! Out of anyone that could be involved, the Bronx is almost worse than death!" Jack nodded slowly. They had to do something.  
  
"Boots, We're going to Brooklyn, we'll need some help from Spot."  
  
Stone heard the conversation and a grin overcame his face when he was on his way back to the Bronx.  
  
He walked into the LH and looked around for something to do, when his stomach began to rumble.  
  
"Cat? Where are you?" Caitlin heard him upstairs in her room and sighed. She took the tablet with breakfast and arose from her seat, where she had watched Blink the whole morning. She hadn't even notice it had became noon by now.  
  
When she walked downstairs she saw Stone sitting on the couch.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be selling papes? Or were the headlines that good this morning?" Stone stretched himself.  
  
"No, I wasn't selling. Had some job to do for Iron." Stone arose and stood in front of Caitlin. She looked up when he laid his arms over her shoulders and made this puppy dog face.  
  
"Can you make me something for lunch? Pleeeease?" Caitlin chuckled and shook her head slightly.  
  
She removed his arms from her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"What kind of job did you have to do?" She asked Stone over her shoulder while the tall boy walked after her.  
  
"Ah, just brought a letter to Manhattan from Iron that we have their friend here and so on." Stone looked over Caitlin's shoulder at the table where she had placed what she needed for lunch.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stone looked confused.  
  
"The boy from Manhattan. Why is he here? What does Iron want from Manhattan?"  
  
"Money." Caitlin was sure she had misunderstood this.  
  
"Money?" Stone nodded and grabbed an apple from behind her that laid on the table.  
  
"What is this shit about? Just money? What money? There just newsies, like we are!"  
  
"Yeah, but Iron is still furious with Jack. You know, three years ago, his girl broke up with him because of Jack. She took a lot of money that Iron had saved to get away from New York. Now, he sees this as his revenge."  
  
"That's so typical for you boys! His girl broke up with him, and three years later he's taking his revenge on a guy that doesn't have anything to do with it!" Stone eyed Caitlin suspicious.  
  
"Leave it Cat. You know how furious Iron will get when he hears you talking like that."  
  
"So what? The boy upstairs was almost killed by Itchy and Fight! He needs a doctor to care for his wounds!"  
  
"Iron wouldn't let any doc come in here. You know that!" Caitlin sighed and pleaded with Stone.  
  
"Stone, the wound on his side is real deep. And the cut on his head is also no joke! I'm afraid he's running a fever. He needs a doc or he'll die!!! Stone please! Iron doesn't needs to know about this!" Stone sighed and shook his head. It was hard for him to say 'no' to something Caitlin asked him for.  
  
"Runner and Will are watching the LH. They are ordered no to let anyone come near here! They would attack the doc if he came here!"  
  
"But Iron said he needs Blink alive! And I can't keep him alive without a doc!"  
  
"Blink?! Caitlin, you're playing with the fire right now, you know that! When Iron finds out about this, okay, I'll go to a doc and ask him what to do, 'kay?" Caitlin sighed happily and nodded before throwing her arms around Stone's neck and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I always knew there were nice guys in the Bronx!" Caitlin winked at him and continued to make lunch while Stone sat down on the table watching her.  
  
"Don't let Iron notice you are worried so much about this boy." Caitlin turned around and placed a plate in front of Stone.  
  
"You saw him Stone. You saw what they did to him!"  
  
"He was in our territory!"  
  
"Are you sure about that? And besides, I would take care of you just the same way."  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't of any other guy in here. Including Iron."  
  
"You worry too much!" Caitlin said while she took another plate of lunch for herself and sat down next to Stone.  
  
"Maybe, but you should do! I heard Jack will get help from Spot. And it will be pretty bad here when they try to come near the LH."  
  
"Why?" Caitlin looked up at him alarmed.  
  
"As I said. We aren't allowed to let anyone near here. As soon as a foreign newsie comes near the Bronx he's as good as death. And if Jack or Spot come here, Iron would also kill the boy upstairs!" Caitlin swallowed hard and they ate in silence. After lunch Stone arose and made his way to the doc.  
  
"Stone, do you have any money to pay the medicine?" Stone stopped in his tracks and shook his head.  
  
"Wait a sec." Caitlin headed upstairs and grabbed some money from Iron.  
  
"Here and hurry!" Stone didn't ask where the money came from and made his way to the doctor.  
  
Caitlin walked up to the phone unsure if she should really do this.  
  
As soon as a foreign newsie comes near the Bronx he's as good as death. Iron would also kill the boy upstairs! Stone's words echoed in her head. She took the phone and lifted it to her ear.  
  
"Hello, please connect me with the Newsboy Lodging House in Manhattan." It took some time until someone picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Newsboy LH in Manhattan. Kloppman here."  
  
"Ah, hello, is Jack Kelly there?"  
  
"No he's, oh wait, he just came in. Jack, there is someone for you. Sounds like a girl." Caitlin heard the amused tone of the man and then a younger voice speaking.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Listen, You have to stay out of the Bronx. Just give Iron what he wants! Don't walk in here and try to get your friend out!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No! You have to stay out. Please believe me! They will kill you. And they will kill your friend for sure before you even reach the LH!"  
  
"Hey, wait, who are you?" there was a long silence until Jack heard a soft whisper.  
  
"Just a friend." Then there was nothing. Jack hung up.  
  
"Hey Jack, who was it? Your new girl?" Jack turned around to face Boots and Kloppy.  
  
"No. Someone who told me not to walk in the Bronx to get Blink out."  
  
"Oh, sure! Iron paid her to tell you that." Boots said. But Jack shook his head.  
  
"She was too concern and frightened. She said they would kill us. And that they would kill Blink if we tried anything."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Bam, Bittah, Neffie, Rae Kelly, thank you for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin walked to her room and found Blink laying in his sweat. He tried to turn around in bed and mumbled nonsense. Caitlin's eyes widened when she saw him like this.  
  
"Oh no!" She walked up to him and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Blink stay cool, don't move, you'll just hurt yourself more." She ran into the bathroom to get again some water and a washcloth. She laid it on Blink's forehead and also cooled his face with the cloth.  
  
"Damn it where's Stone?!" She watched the boy laying in her bed fighting a fever.  
  
"Come on Blink. You'll make this!" Caitlin swept her forehead in frustration as Blink tossed and turned wildly. His eyes opened, flashing signs of fear. He was scared as well.  
  
"Hurts, it hurts" he whimpered, his lungs inhaling and exhaling with labor. Caitlin leaned closer to him so he wouldn't have to speak so loud.  
  
"Where does hurt you?"  
  
"Side, head, everywhere." Caitlin gently stroked a strand of hair away from his face and continued to cool his head with the cloth. She laid the cloth on the nightstand and removed his bandages. She cooled his chest and prayed silently that he would made it through when she heard the front door. Stone headed upstairs and called her. When he opened the door to her room he gasped at the sight of Blink.  
  
"oh my!"  
  
"I told you. Do you have any medicine?" Stone nodded, amazed at the Blink's condition.  
  
"The doc said he could only give me the standard medicine since he didn't examine him. Here are some tea and pills to stop the fever."  
  
"Make the tea! I'll stay here and try to lower the fever." Stone nodded ran down the stairs and began making the tea.  
  
  
  
"So Jack, what shall we do?" Race looked at his friend like all the other newsies did. Jack had called Spot with his boys and the rest of the Manhattan newsies together after dinner for a meeting. Jack ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey, come on! Boots is right! The girl must have been paid by Iron or something like that. I say, we get him out there!" Slingshot, one of Spot's boys said.  
  
"But what if she wasn't? What if it was true? We can't go in there to rescue him when they'll kill him as soon as they see us!" Mush was on his feet his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"We wait till we know what he wants. After that, we'll think about what to do!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Spot, you better keep his mouth shut. Listen Sling. Blink is a Manhattan newsie. He's our friend. And we won't do anything that could cause him trouble!"  
  
  
  
"Here. Will he make it?" Stone looked concerned at Blink who looked up at him with glassy eyes while Caitlin continued to cool his chest with the cloth.  
  
"I hope so." Stone placed the tea on the nightstand.  
  
"Can I do anything?"  
  
"Yeah, you can help me sit him up so he can drink." Stone raised the upper part of Blink's body up and Caitlin brought the cup with hot tea up to his lips.  
  
"Be careful, it's hot." Blink took a gulp and coughed heavily. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
  
"Please, you have to drink this. I won't let you die here like this!" Blink opened his eyes again and looked at Caitlin. There was so much worry in them. Worry about his life.  
  
He nodded slowly and took another gulp of bitter tea. They heard the front door open. Caitlin and Stone looked at each other.  
  
"I'm going downstairs." Caitlin nodded and continued to help Blink drink. Stone headed downstairs to face Iron and tell him what was going on.  
  
  
  
Iron looked at the black hair boy that walked down the stairs.  
  
"Where's Cat?"  
  
"Upstairs. She's taking care of the boy." Iron raised an eyebrow at Stone.  
  
"She had time to take care of him the whole day. Why now?"  
  
"Because he's got a fever. You don't need him dead so she is making sure he will stay alive." Iron nodded slowly.  
  
"If he dies the whole plan won't work. And if this is going to happen, it's your fault!" He pointed at Fight and Itchy. The two of them swallowed hard and glared at Stone.  
  
"Tell her, she shall come to me when she's done." Iron was about to head towards the kitchen.  
  
"Is there anything for dinner?"  
  
"No. And I don't think she'll have time tonight. The boy looks real bad. She will need the whole night to make sure he will make it." Iron groaned and turned around.  
  
"I'm out for tonight." With this he left the lodging house and Stone went upstairs again.  
  
  
  
"What did he say?"  Caitlin didn't look up from Blink.  
  
"He left for tonight. I told him you won't have time for him tonight." Caitlin blew a sigh of relief and nodded.  
  
"Thank you Stone."  
  
"How is he doin'?"  
  
"He's sleeping now." Stone nodded and yawned. Caitlin turned around to face him and chuckled.  
  
"You better go to sleep now."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I'll stay here and make sure that he is alright." Stone nodded and yawned again while he walked towards the door.  
  
"Stone, thank you again." Stone looked back and smiled at Caitlin.  
  
"It's okay. I owe you!" With this he left the room and walked to his bed and fell asleep when he hit the mattress. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bittah, Rae Kelly, Sady thanks for reviewing. Sady, you know you couldn't ever hate me, because you wouldn't have somebody to tell you some romantic stories. ;p  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin stayed with Blink the whole night. The fever remained dangerous high and he couldn't sleep very well. He awoke almost every ten minutes.  
  
"Water" Caitlin arose and got him a glass of water. She lifted him up and held the glass to his lips. And Blink fell asleep when Caitlin hold him still in her arms. She laid him down carefully and took her seat next to his bed.  
  
"Damn it Iron! I hope you'll burn in hell for this!" She whispered, concern furrowing her brow.  
  
  
  
Iron was in a bad mood. Not only about Caitlin but also about the meeting with Jack. He had a bad feeling.  
  
The next day he walked with Stone to Central Park.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You seem nervous today." Stone said, lighting a cigarette nonchalantly. Iron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing that would interest you." Stone shrugged it off. They saw Jack and Race standing under a tree in the park and headed towards them.  
  
"I'm glad you made it." Iron grinned. He was glad that he had told his spies to watch them and make sure nothing would happen. He glared at Jack, sizing him up against his own physique.  
  
"Where's Blink? What did you bastard do to him?!"  
  
"Race cool down." Jack held him back, glaring at Iron with intimidation.  
  
"What do you want for him?"  
  
"Oh, where shall I start? What about you bring me my girl back? And my money? And what about you would give me your territory?"   
  
Jack sighed and shook his head.  
  
"It ain't my fault that Tricia left you! Besides You have a new girl. Or has she left you too."  
  
"Just a little slut for the nights." Stone narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He could have killed Iron right there. But he knew the others were watching them. So he swallowed hard and tried to calm down.  
  
"But that still leaves the money and Manhattan." Jack and Race looked at him wide eyed so did Stone.  
  
"You can't mean this!" Iron just grinned at Jack.  
  
"Think about it or your friend will die!" With this Iron turned around.  
  
"I give you one month to get the money and search yourself and your boys a new home." Stone sighed and followed him leaving Jack and Race in shock.  
  
"Did I hear right? Did he just say we are leaving Manhattan? And what money is he speaking of?" Race was as confused as Jack.  
  
"You remember Tricia? She was his girl. And when she left him to stay with us she took a lot of money from him with her."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Hundred!" Race shook his head.  
  
"NO WAY! How are we going to get Blink out of there?"  
  
"I wish I would knew Race. But one thing is for sure. We can't let him have Manhattan!"  
  
"We also can't let him kill Blink!"  
  
"We won't give him the chance!" Race looked at Jack as a plan began formulating in Jack's head.  
  
  
  
"Stupid Cowboy!" Iron muttered while walking back to the Bronx. On the other hand, Stone remained speechless, rather thinking of all possible ways to kill Iron right then and there. His steel blue eyes were burning a hole at the back of Iron's head. And if looks could kill someone, Iron would have died at least a hundred times!  
  
"Hey Stone. Why so quiet? Thinking about what you can do when we're living in Manhattan?" Iron grinned.  
  
Yeah, like what possibilities there are to get rid of you!  
  
"Nothing." He pressed out.  Iron turned around and looked at his best man in the group.  
  
"What's bothering you Stone?" Stone looked at him with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing!" He said again and walked pass Iron. He was glad they had reached the LH by now so the 20 questions would end. He went in and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin turned around when Stone opened the door to her room. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.  
  
"Hey Stone, what's up?`" She whispered since Blink was finally asleep half an hour ago. The tea worked wonderfully.  
  
"I'll kill him! One day I'll kill him!" Caitlin blinked perplexed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Iron! I'll kill that bastard!" He paced agitatedly around the room, trying to alleviate his rage before someone got hurt.  
  
"Stone, would you please stop walking around and tell me what happened?" Stone looked at her and sighed. He took a chair and sat down next to her, shaking his head in his hands  
  
"Stone? What did he do to make you so furious?"  
  
"Forget it. Just the typical nonsense!" Caitlin looked at him when Blink turned around and let out a groan of pain. He had laid himself on his wounded side. Caitlin turned towards him immediately and tried to lift him up and turn around when Blink opened his eyes.  
  
"Shit. That hurt." He whispered while he turned back to lay on his back. He looked up at Caitlin and it seemed as if the worst part of the fever was over.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Better I think. Thank you." He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"It's alright. But you better try to sleep a little bit now." He nodded and closed his eyes. Caitlin turned around to face Stone.  
  
"So, what did he do? And don't tell me it was nothing!" Stone sighed and looked at her. He couldn't tell her.  
  
"Stone! What did he do? Or say? Was it something about me?" She asked softly. Stone nodded slowly.  
  
"Come on Stone, you know you'll fell better when you talk about it." Stone sighed again and told her the whole conversation between Iron and the Manhattan newsies.  
  
"So what? He called me a slut. What did you think, that everyone here knows he cares a shit about me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Cat. I should've never let him keep you here. It's all my fault!"  
  
"No it's not." Caitlin turned around and looked at Blink.  
  
"What does he want with Manhattan? There are only twenty boys here!"  
  
"He just wants to show Jack he can win this time. You know, he will get Manhattan, the "money"  
  
"the slut." Stone looked at her while Caitlin smiled down at him.  
  
"Stone don't look like that! It doesn't bother me. It's not like I care for Iron. I mean, okay, maybe if you would speak about me like that, but Iron?"  
  
"You should have left when you had the chance." But Caitlin shook her head sadly.  
  
"You know I couldn't. He would have killed you!" Stone looked down at the ground and swallowed. Then he looked up and nodded towards Blink.  
  
"Will he make it?" Caitlin nodded.  
  
"Could you do me a favor? Tell Iron it's still critical, that I need at least the next week to stay with him and no one shall come in here. I don't want any of the others falling ill as well." She winked at Stone and he smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Okay." He walked downstairs to tell Iron about the absence of dinner for the next week, so Iron left for the night.  
  
"For another 'slut'" Stone thought while he watched him leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about midnight when Blink awoke. He was still dizzy and his whole body ached but he didn't feel a mix of hot and cold every ten minutes. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to see in the dark. He was sure he would be alone in the room, and Caitlin was with Iron. He had heard her conversation with another guy about Iron's power over Caitlin. How could she stay here with such a guy?  
  
He turned his head and saw Caitlin sitting in a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Hey. Did you stay here the whole night?" Caitlin nodded slowly. She took a seat on the bed and stroke her hand softly over his forehead.  
  
"You seem better. Your forehead isn't so hot anymore." She whispered into the night. Blink reached his hand for her cheek and touched it softly with his fingertips. He let his hand wander into her nape and pulled her down to him. He closed his eyes when his lips met hers.  
  
Caitlin didn't know what was going on here. She felt goose bumps running down her back when his fingers touched her cheek. She should have pulled away from his lips when they came closer but somehow she couldn't. His kiss was soft and gentle. She had never experienced something like that before. They parted shortly after the kiss began and Blink smiled weakly up at her, his eyes so close. His hand fell down next to his body on the bed and he was asleep again.  
  
Caitlin sat there on the bed unable to move. Her fingers touched her lips lightly and she looked at Blink in shock. What had he done to her? Never had a kiss felt like this. She sat back on her chair and smiled slightly while watching Blink sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley, Bam, Bittah, Rae Kelly, thanks for reviewing. : )))  
  
Sorry it took so long before I post this chapter. I also have to give you guys a little warning, because it isn't proofread yet.  
  
But after a certain friend that I won't name here *coughSADYcough* get so badly on my nerves telling me, or better begging me to post more I couldn't do otherwise than post this.  
  
(I'M just an angel, no? :P) Okay, but now enough about it. Here's the next chapter. Please read it and make me a happy author by reviewing.  
  
  
  
It was already noon and Caitlin felt her eyelids becoming heavier every minute. She needed to sleep! She looked again at Blink and felt his forehead. His face was still warm, so she decided to cool it again. She took his patch carefully from his eye and cooled his face.  
  
Blink woke up slowly by the cool water in his face. He looked tiredly up at Caitlin and blinked a few times before he opened his eyes fully.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked her smiling weakly and yawned. Caitlin did what she mostly did: she shrugged. Blink ran his hand over his face and noticed that he didn't wore his patch. He stooped in his tracks and looked at Caitlin who had arose and took the water and the cloth away from the nightstand.  
  
"Where's my patch?" he whispered harshly. Caitlin turned around towards him.  
  
"I took it off, so I could cool your face." She nodded towards the nightstand. "It is there on the nightstand." Blink narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Nobody ever saw what is under that patch. NOBODY!" Caitlin looked confused at him. What was the big deal about this? She had seen worse things than the scars on his eye. Blink grabbed the patch and pulled it on again as fast as he could. He still glared at Caitlin.  
  
"Would you just leave me alone?!" he whispered again. Caitlin walked out of the room as fast as she could without running and let herself fall against the wall next to the door. She closed her eyes not quiet sure if it was because of her being tired because of Blink. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him this morning. When she opened her eyes Iron was walking up the stairs. He grinned at her as he came towards her. Caitlin thought about where to go but Iron was already standing in front of her, his arms on each side of her on the wall.  
  
"Caitlin, baby, I missed you!" He said while he leaned closer to her face.  
  
"You told me I should take care of the boy, that I made." She answered slowly while Iron kissed her neck.  
  
"You know, I still have an hour before I have to go back selling papes." Iron took his hands from the wall and moved them along Caitlin's waist. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.  
  
"I…have to…look for…the boy…" She stuttered and tried to get away from Iron but he kept her in an iron grip.  
  
"He can wait!" Iron said while his breath became heavy. Caitlin did a last attempt to get away from him. She laid her hands on his chest and tried to push him softly away.  
  
"Iron, I didn't sleep in the last days. Please, I'm tired."  
  
"If you can take care of this Manhattan boy, you can also sleep with me!" He said while his grin faded. At this moment Stone came up the stairs. He wanted to look for Caitlin and had now to swallow down to urge to kill Iron right there. He looked into Caitlin's eyes, who had notice him behind Iron and it became worse for him any minute he looked at her.  
  
Iron turned around and saw Stone standing there.  
  
"Here we have the solution to your problem. Stone take care of the Manhattan." Iron nodded towards the door they were standing next to. Stone didn't move.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"We have just one hour till the afternoon edition. Do you really think…"  
  
"Don't worry about this! Just do what I tell you!" With this, he grabbed Caitlin's arm and pulled her towards his own room. Stone stood there until Iron closed the door behind himself and then walked slowly into Caitlin's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blink watched her leaving the room and could have slapped himself right there. He had seen the confusion in her eyes. But there was also something that he hadn't expected to see there. Hurt. She had looked hurt by his words. But it was something that nobody was allowed to do. When he had gotten the scars all the people began to turn away from him and called him freak and words like this. Since then, nobody had seen his eye again. He had bought a patch and hide his eye under it. Not even his closest friends had ever seen this.  
  
She wasn't scared. He thought suddenly. She didn't look like I was a monster. She didn't act different. And I was scaring her out by what I was telling her. Oh my, the only person who is nice to me here and I scare her away. I wouldn't even wonder if one of these bums come in here and kill me in less than a second. Just as he had thought this the door to the room opened slowly…  
  
  
  
Caitlin was trying not to cry. She felt so dirty while Iron groaned on top of her. She new that this was maybe the only reason she was still alive. And that none of the others come near her. She knew that even if there was nothing like love towards her in Iron, that he wanted her body. And he wanted her for himself.  
  
Iron had his reasons for not letting her out of the LH alone. There was for one reason Tricia. He wouldn't let go Caitlin away so easy like her. It wouldn't be difficult to find a slut to take her place, but with Caitlin he had more power. This was the other reason of never letting her out alone. There were to much people out in this city who would take care that he wouldn't get her back. Who hated him so much that they would have him pay for anything. Damn Highland. He thought while he pushed himself hard into her.  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes and tried to think at something else. Pieces of memories came into her head. Memories that would made her cry so she tried to push them away. A tall boy with red short hair and dark brown eyes. No don't think about it now! She forced herself. The tan face was replaced by a sleeping face full of pain. A face with sandy blond hair sticking on the forehead with blood and sweat. The left eye covered with a patch. She remembered those ocean blue eye of his. And the scars of his eyelid. But most of all she remembered his lips. His soft kiss that had made her tremble. She could almost feel it through the brutally of Iron.  
  
He didn't remember it. It was out of his dizziness. But still it had felt so good.  
  
She bite her lip to not scream out of pain while Iron's breathing became heavier with any second.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blink looked somehow scared towards the door. A boy came in the room not looking to Blink but out on the floor as if he waited for someone to come. Then he turned around to him. He had black short hair and his steel blue eyes were full of hate. Blink looked at him waiting for what was coming. The boy didn't care about him but slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
"I'll kill him!" He murmured.  
  
"I'll kill this rotten bastard!" He turned his gaze towards Blink and looked him into his eyes. He could tell from Blink's look that he thought he meant him. So Stone tried to calm down.  
  
"Do you need anything?" He asked Blink calmly. He looked up confused at Stone and blinked a few times as if to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Stone sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Look, I don't do you any harm. I probably hate Iron more than any one of you outside the Bronx do. So if you need something tell me." He looked out of the window and tried not to think at Caitlin and what Iron was doing to her right now. Blink sat up as far as his wounds allowed him and looked straight at Stone. Something was wrong here. Terrible wrong. Why would this guy stay here if he hated Iron so much. He didn't look the least bit skinny. He was muscular and tall. Blink was sure he could fight against one of Spot's newsies without getting really hurt. So why would he stay here? And why would Caitlin?  
  
"Where's Caitlin?" He asked calmly. He had wished she had come in when the door had opened. He wanted to apologize.  
  
"Iron!" was all Stone spat out, still looking through the window.  
  
"Why is she staying here if he treats her so bad?" Stone turned around and looked in Blinks eye. He sighed before he answered and looked down on the floor.  
  
"Iron threatened that he would kill me if she would leave." The answer was almost just a whisper. Blink looked asking at Stone.  
  
"Then why don't you leave together?"  
  
"He would find us. He has his spies everywhere. And then, he would kill me and her life would be hell. Even worse then now."  
  
"Are you two…"  
  
"No, we ain't a pair. She's like a sister to me. And I'm the reason her life is messed up like it is now I guess."  
  
"Why?" Blink asked calmly not sure if he was going to get an answer.  
  
"That's a long story." Stone began. He took a chair and placed it besides Caitlin's bed.  
  
"But I guess I can tell you….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, come on, you should know by now (If you read other stories by me) that I don't make it this easy with the "they kiss-they are together"-part. But I promise It won't take too long this time:)))  
  
So now, hit this cute little button for Reviews and tell me what you think about it…  
  
And if there are any bigger grammar or spelling problems…let's just say it's my computers fault. :))) 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Past (1)

Ashley, Bittah, Moonlight and Sady, Thanks for reviewing.  
  
This chapter is again not proofread and probably never will. (Also, the next chapters).  
  
Unless you're saying that there are too many mistakes…  
  
But I hope, you all understand it ;p  
  
  
  
"… It all began two years ago. To these times The Bronx wasn't like Manhattan or Brooklyn. There wasn't only one Lodging house. There were five Lodging houses. With five Leaders. But one of them was the Leader over the whole Bronx: Highland McEvans. Everytime I remember him, it's like some of these stories about a hero. Like a knight or something. He was nineteen back then and everyone in the Bronx was looking up at him. It wasn't the bad and dangerous part of New York like it is now. Well, as I said, there were five Lodging House. In this here, we already stayed then. And Iron was already our Leader. I was just there for a year. Iron wasn't as bad back then. Originally he was real depressed to this times. His girl had left him a half year ago and he still was getting over her. Also Highland kept him in line. Not even Iron had the guts to say anything against Highland. Even if he had, most of the people were on Highlands side. Well, As good as life back then was, there were also some people who had already a bad life back then. One night, we went for a Poker game to some of Iron's "Friends". They were living in and old house which was as dirty as nothing else I've ever seen. We went down into the cellar where we played the whole night. It was really dark down there. I was at a table with Rick, the owner of the house. He was in his mid-twenties I guess. We was the only two left in the game….  
  
"So Stone, you really don't want to stop it here? You could lose everything you have." Stone smiled at the man sitting across of him.  
  
"Well, Rick, no risk, no fun." Rick nodded and raised again. Looking in his cards. He know already that he had won. And if this boy thought he could win this, why shouldn't he give all his money to Rick. He grinned at his cards. Two asses and three queens. Today had to be is lucky day.  
  
Stone raised the money in the middle of the table again and it went on like this an half eternity. Then suddenly Rick noticed that he hadn't got any money left. He thought about the possibilities he had when finally a smile came into his face.  
  
"So, you know how you'll raise me? Or do you give up?" Stone asked also smiling. Rick lit a cigarette and smiled at Stone holding his cards tightly in his hands.  
  
"You know, There is this very pretty girl. What If we say, lets think, you can have her for the weekend. Till Monday morning. If you'll win of course. That should raise you!"  
  
"No way, Rick. Where should I know from, that she's really pretty, and has the right age besides."  
  
"You don't trust me? Stone, I'm hurt!" Rick laughed.  
  
"Just being careful, Rick." Rick nodded and waved one of his boys to him.  
  
"Bring the girl down here, so Stone can decide whether she is a real looker or not." The boy nodded and walked upstairs. About ten minutes later he came back. He was pulling someone behind him in an cruel grip on the girls arm. When she lifted her head and locked eyes with Stone he almost gasped. Even in this darkness and through the dirt he could say that she was probably the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had red curly hair and the darkest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. She was really slim, almost skinny, but still gorgeous. She looked kinda scared at Stone knowing to well, why she was here.  
  
"So?" Rick asked Stone and noticed how the boy looked the girl over.  
  
"She sure is a looker."  
  
"Oh and believe me she isn't only good to look at!" Rick grinned evilly and the red head looked down on the floor.  
  
"Well, then I guess I want to see what your hand is!" Stone said to Rick. The grin on Rick's face grew wide and he laid his cards down.  
  
"Well, looks like I get the girl for myself." He was about to grab the money when Stone made him stop. He laid his sown cards down and as slowly as his smile grew Rick's faded. Stone had also a full house: two asses and three KINGS. He raised his eyebrows and took the money.  
  
"Well, Ricky-boy, say goodbye to the young lady, because the next few days she'll spent with me!" He arose and said bye to Rick and his friends. He leaded the girl out of the house and took a deep breath when they were out on the street. The smell inside of the house had been terribly! The girl walked slowly next to him not looking up from her feet. Stone watched her from where he was going. There were some things he hadn't seen in the darkness of the cave. Like her faint skin. She looked like she wasn't out very much. Or the bruise on her cheek. Stone narrowed his eyes. Was this the way Rick used to treat girls?! He sighed deeply and lit a cigarette. He took a puff of the cigarette and hold it in front of the girl. She looked at it for a moment and shook her head slowly. Stone eyed her concerned. He wanted to say something but then decided otherwise. They had reached the Lodging House by now. All of the others were still at the Poker-game and wouldn't be back until late morning. He opened the door and led the girl upstairs and into the room he was sharing with Scar. He turned the light on and came towards her.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked while he lifted her head up with his hand softly under her chin.  
  
"Caitlin." She said in a soft voice. Stone's look was caught by the bruise on her cheek and the dirt that covered her face. He tried to wipe a little bit of it away but soon enough noticed it would take more than this.  
  
"Come with me Caitlin." He led her to the washroom and turned one of the showers on. Caitlin's muscles tensed all up. She wasn't quiet sure what she should expect from this guy. Usually the guys Rick brought her to just throw her on a bed and took her as long as they wanted. No one had even bothered before to ask her for her name. The boy came back to her and she looked down on the floor again. She was kinda afraid. Well, she was always afraid, but usually she know at least what was happening. This was different. This guy was different.  
  
"Take your clothes of and take a shower." He said softly to her. Caitlin nodded slowly and saw that the guy walked away from her but stayed in the bathroom. But she also know, that he wasn't watching her. Since she was younger, she had always felt when someone was watching her. That also wasn't what she had expected. Not sure of this new situation she get some problems with opening the laces that hold her dress in the back. She heard footsteps and the boy came back holding two towels. A big one and a smaller one He placed them on a stool that stood next to the shower and sighed as he saw her fighting with her dress.  
  
"Wait, let me do this." She let her arms fall and swallowed when she felt his hands on her back. It didn't took him long to open the laces.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm bringing you some clean clothes. There's nobody in here tonight besides us, so no one will come in here." With this he left the room and walked quickly back into his own to get old pants that didn't fit him anymore and a shirt.  
  
Caitlin took her dress off slowly. Her arm hurt so she couldn't do it fast. This had also been another reason for her laces-problems. She also took her underwear off slowly and was just about to step under the shower when Stone came in unnoticed from her. He stood there in the doorframe and just looked at her. She stood there with her arm testing the temperature of the water. He looked over her face and down over her neck where she wore a small necklace. He saw another bruise on her shoulder which had to hurt real bad. His eyes moved further over her body and he felt that the color went up into his face. Though she looked like she didn't get enough to eat her curves were already breathtaking. The way she stood there, fully naked her one arm holding away reaching for the water, her head looking down and her eyes half closed she reminded him of an angel. There were only the wings missing and Stone would have gained his believing in god back. Caitlin stepped now completely under the shower and turned her back towards Stone. She sighed when the warm water ran down her body and she smiled. It was so long ago that she could take a shower. She would have liked to stay there forever. She heard someone opening the small window and looked over her shoulder to see Stone smoking another cigarette. She turned off the water and took the bigger ones of the towels and wrapped it around her body. The smaller one she took to dry her hair a little bit. She was just taking it away when Stone turned back to her.  
  
"There is a shirt and pants laying that you can wear." With this he turned around again so she could pull the clothes on, without him having look at her. Stone had still to push the picture of her out of his mind.  
  
Caitlin pulled the shirt on and looked down on herself..  
  
"You really think I also need the pants for now?" When he looked at her he had to smile. The shirt reached her knees and she almost sunk in it. The sleeves were also way to long on her. He stepped closer to her and turned them up.  
  
"This should work. Come on." He took the pants and walked out of the room. Caitlin followed him slowly. They walked back in his room and Stone put the pants away. Caitlin stood at the door. Unsure of what she should do now. Her heart began to race when the boy walked over to one of the beds and sat down. He told her to come and sit down next to him. She did as he had said and sat down next to him. Again she kept her eyes on the floor. Stone took a strand of her wet hair and placed it gently behind her ear.  
  
"How old are you Cat?" She looked up at him. It was a long time ago when she had been called this. But she kinda liked him calling her so.  
  
"Fifteen, almost sixteen." Stone looked in her eyes and touched her bruise softly.  
  
"Why do you stay at such a bad place?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to go. Even if I would ran away, they would find me in the streets and get me back." She shrugged. Stone should get used to this habit in no time.  
  
"You could stay here." He said still in a whisper and looked at her asking. Caitlin half smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't even know anything about you. And you say I shall stay here?" She wasn't this nervous anymore.  
  
"Well, my name is Stone I'm seventeen, and the only other thing that you should know, is that I won't ever hurt you like you seem to be used to!"  
  
"You don't live alone here…"  
  
"They won't have anything against you!"  
  
"I don't think this would work." She looked again down on the floor. When Stone looked at her she was trying to hide a yawn. Stone arose from his bed and pulled the blankets back.  
  
"Lay down, you look like you need some sleep."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'll take the bed of Scar." He nodded towards the other bed in the room and Caitlin nodded confused. She laid down and Stone tugged the blankets around her.  
  
"Night." He whispered while he went over to sleep in Scar's bed.  
  
"Good night." She whispered back to him. It didn't took her more than a minute to be fast asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Past (2)

The next morning she awoke when the sun was already up in a high position. She get up from the bed and saw Stone still asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. She walked over and sat down on the bed. He didn't even try anything. She thought. This was really new for her. And he had said she could stay there. But this was only a dream. It was impossible for her that she could stay there. Rick wouldn't let her. She arose from her seat and walked over to the window.  
  
"Oh Andrew, where are you?" She whispered and laid her small hand on the glass of the window.  
  
  
  
It had become noon before Stone woke up and the others came in. When Scar saw Caitlin he shoot Stone a asking glare.  
  
Stone took him out of the fire escape and pleased him not to tell anybody about her. Scar agreed and so Caitlin stayed in their room the whole Friday. This night when scar was already sleeping in his bed Stone told her to get to sleep.  
  
"And where do you wanna sleep?"  
  
"I'll take a chair."  
  
"No way. The bed here is big enough. Don't look at me like this. It's not the first night I'm spending with a boy in the same bed!" Stone nodded and finally laid down next to her. Caitlin turned towards the wall after saying good night and was asleep very fast again. Stone slept on his back like he mostly did.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Stone awoke. He wasn't sure why at first until he noticed someone moving next to him. He turned his head and looked at Caitlin. She was turning from one side to another not staying calm for even a few minutes. Finally she turned around towards him. Her face was near his shoulder and her hand was searching him. When she had found his chest, she rested her hand on it and let her head follow. Stone hesitated before he wrapped his arm around her small body and pulled her closer. Caitlin cuddled up to him and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The weekend went on just like this. Stone hadn't gone to sell papes on Friday and Saturday but had stayed with Caitlin in the Lodging House. The had gotten to know each other better. Stone had told her how he had ended up here. That his mother had died giving him birth and that his dad had been murdered by a drunk when Stone was seven. Since this time, he was a newsie.  
  
Caitlin had told him that she had left Scotland with her parents and her brother when she was ten.  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
"Somewhere on the ground of the Atlantic." Caitlin shrugged swallowing down the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stone whispered while he pulled her close to himself. They were sitting on the bed. Stone against the wall and Caitlin against Stone.  
  
"Did your brother died too while you were coming here?" Stone asked gently.  
  
"No. We were staying at an aunt of us. But she was already very old. Well, she wasn't our aunt, but my father's. She was in her seventies when we came here. When she died we ran away to not get send into an orphanage. Well we lost each other and since than, we never saw each other again. This was three years ago." Now Caitlin couldn't hold back her tears. Stone turned her around and let her cry against his shoulder. It was the first time since she lived on the street that she cried in front of someone. But also, this was the first time since she had lost her brother that someone cared for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was on Sunday afternoon when Iron saw her. They were sitting on the bed again. Scar and Stone taught her how to play poker when Iron walked in. His eyes were narrowed at the boys until he saw Caitlin.  
  
"Hey, who do we have here?" He asked grinning at Caitlin. Scar looked from Stone to Caitlin and to Iron. The fifteen year old boy was just since three weeks with Iron's boys and he was curious what was going to happen now. Iron took Caitlin's hand and kissed it still this grin on his face and a look of a hungry wolf in his green eyes.  
  
"Stone, don't you want us to introduce?" Iron looked at him with a fake friendly smile. Not really! Stone thought but answered  
  
"Caitlin this is Iron, Iron this is Caitlin." He watched suspicious how Iron acted.  
  
"So, where did Stone pick up such a lovely girl like you?" His gaze on her becoming worse any moment. Caitlin looked slightly scared at Stone.  
  
"Rick…" Stone wasn't able to tell more. Iron's face let know very easy what thought were going through his mind.  
  
"She's going back tomorrow morning!" Iron raised his eyebrow at Stone.  
  
"What did you came in here for Iron?" Scar tried to stop the upcoming fight right there.  
  
"Doesn't matter now." With this he left the room.  
  
The news were heard all over the Bronx in less than an hour that evening. Rick Callaghan had been murdered. Stone couldn't but think it had been Iron, or at least, that he had given the order.  
  
Well, at least, so Caitlin would stay with them. But was this really such a good thing? The whole night he was awake thinking about the pros and cons of her staying.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next six months Iron stayed away from Caitlin. Or better said, Stone didn't give him the slightest chance of coming near her in any way. Caitlin became less worried in this time. Also her body changed. She wasn't the slightest bit skinny anymore. She and Stone became close friends. He was like an older brother to her. Brother. Every now and then she still got calm and her eyes had a sad look in them. She wished she would know where her brother was.  
  
One night The traditional poker-game of the Bronx newsies was taken place in Iron's lodging house. It was almost dawn and the newsies had played the whole night. Caitlin was upstairs laying in bed and trying to sleep but the noise from downstairs wouldn't let her. About six in the morning she decided to go downstairs. She was just in the middle of the stairs when she thought her heart would jump out of her chest.  
  
  
  
Highland McEvans sat on a table with Stone, Iron and one of Highlands own boys, Gray.  
  
His darkbrown eyes were gazing on his cards. His red hair was short cut but still showing hints of curls. When he felt someone watching him he looked up towards the stairs and saw the most beautiful girl standing there he had ever seen. Out of reflex he grabbed the medallion that was around his neck, showing his family's coat of arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stone noticed that Highland next to him was looking at something and also looked up. He saw Caitlin standing there in shock and looked from her to the read hair Bronx leader. A little smile cracked on his face. They seem to have fallen head over heels.  
  
  
  
Caitlin's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She tried to say something, but no word left her lips. This is impossible… can't be true… that's…  
  
She took step for step and came down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Highland arose slowly from his seat. Everybody had noticed them by now and all were looking at them confused.  
  
  
  
"Andrew?" Caitlin whispered still not really believing what she saw. Highland smiled at her and stepped towards her wrapping his arms around her body.  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever, Cait." He said in the Scottish accent he hadn't used in a while.  
  
"Oh Andy!" Caitlin throw her arms around her brothers neck and laid her head against his chest…  
  
  
  
Stone sat there and looked a hole in the wall behind Blink. He shook his head slightly and sighed.  
  
"Everything should have become better from this morning. Caitlin had found her brother. And the fact that he was the leader of the Bronx, Iron should stay away from her., Well, should but everything just went worse… 


	8. Chapter 8 - The Past (3)

…Highland had stayed the whole day with his sister and at evening they decided that she would stay with him and his boys from now on. They had took a walk through the Bronx and Highland was bringing her home.  
  
"I'll get you tomorrow morning. I don't want to walk with you around the streets at night."  
  
Highland gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left. Caitlin looked at him until she couldn't see his tall appearance in the dark She sighed happy and walked into the lodging house a smile on her face.  
  
None of the boys was downstairs and so Caitlin decided to go upstairs.  
  
"You won't go with your brother tomorrow!" Caitlin jumped slightly and turned around to face Iron.  
  
"What?" She looked confused at the boy she was afraid of ever since she had seen him for the first time.  
  
"I said you won't leave!" Iron stepped closer to her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she hissed. She knew that if she would let him see her fear she wouldn't have any chance. Iron grinned devilishly at her. He came closer step for step and Caitlin couldn't even react when he grabbed her and had suddenly a knife hold against her neck.  
  
"Because I say so!" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Let me go." Caitlin wasn't really sure if she had spoke it out loud or if she had just thought it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't do YOU any harm." Iron leaned down and kissed her neck.  
  
"But I won't guarantee for your brothers life if you don't do what I want you to."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. You can't…"  
  
"What? Kill him? Believe me sweetheart, I can and I will. And besides even if it would took me too long to make sure your dear brother will die, there's still someone in THIS lodging house who I could kill. And I'm really not the sort of guy that thinks long about killing people that are standing in my way. So, what do you say? Shall I kill Highland and Stone? Or will you be a nice girl and come with me in my room? There's something… I want to… show you…" Without giving her any chance to say something he pulled her upstairs behind him and into his room.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like millions of years to her he throw her out of his bed.  
  
"Put your clothes on. And remember what I told you. You have just to be nice to me, or else…" Caitlin pulled her pants on and buttoned her shirt just in front of her breast to get out of his room as fast as she could.  
  
Tears were running down her face when she made her way to Stone's room. She didn't want to go into the room she had for herself since a few weeks now.  
  
"Stone?" She whispered as she stood next to his bed still shaking on her whole body. Stone sat up slowly and yawned.  
  
"Caitlin?" he asked sleepy. When he heard her sobs he was wide awake.  
  
"Oh my god! What… Did Iron do this?" Caitlin nodded slowly. She sat down next to Stone and he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. After she had calmed down a little she told him what had happened since she had come back to the LH this evening.  
  
"You should leave. Leave with Highland. Iron can't do anything against it. Highland is too mighty for him to fight against. Manhattan, Brooklyn… There all on Highlands side."  
  
"But he'll kill you." Stone didn't answer. He was sure that Iron would do so. But why should he bother Caitlin with this? Life sure wasn't fair. She had finally found her brother and still she hadn't the chance for a better life. Stone led her cry on his shoulder and laid her in his bed when she had finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Stone made his way out of the Lodging house through the window and down the fire escape. He went directly towards the main LH in the Bronx. He had to tell this Highland. He had to stop Iron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Iron arose from his bed after he had heard a door being opened and closed out in the hall. He went out of the Lodging house and onto the streets. One high whistle and three of his spies were standing next to him immediately. Together they made their way along the route which they knew Highland went any night. Just to make sure nobody was making any trouble in his territory.  
  
  
  
Stone went along the dark street and was just about to pass one of the alleys on his way when he heard someone groaning inside of it. He gazed around carefully and saw Iron with Stick, Fight and Wasp beating up a boy with their knifes and brace-knuckles. He stayed behind and had to watch them killing the leader of the Bronx. After they had left he ran up to Highland and kneed down next to him.  
  
"No. That can't be true!" Highland looked up at him with empty brown eyes. He was just taking the last few breathes when he whispered  
  
"Stone, Please take care of Caitlin. And give her this." He took his medallion and laid it into Stone's palm.  
  
"Say her I love her…" His eyes closed slowly but forever.  
  
On an autumn night while the last leaves were falling from the trees and the first snow of the year began to fall, the life of Andrew "Highland" McEvans, the great leader of the Bronx ended in a dirty alley. Killed by some stupid bastard that would change the territory that Highland had made something good out of, into the worst part of New York City.  
  
On this very autumn night Caitlin McEvans cried herself into sleep after the worst night in her life. The night that had ended her dreams of a better life.  
  
On even this autumn night in this dirty, dark alley Samuel "Stone" Richards swore to Highland, to god and himself, that he would take care of Caitlin and that somehow, he would get her out of Iron's hands. Even if it would mean his own death… 


	9. Chapter 9

Bam, Gemini Kelly, Lostsoul1, Neffie and Sady Thank you for reviewing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stone snapped back into reality when the door opened and Caitlin came in, looking like the walking death. He arose immediately from his seat and walked over to her. Caitlin smiled weakly up at him and leaned her forehead against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You should go. The papes don't sell themselves." Stone nodded and walked out of the room silently.  
  
Caitlin waited until she heard the front door falling into his lock before she went towards the door.  
  
"Caitlin…" She turned around and looked asking at Blink.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude earlier on." Caitlin smiled slightly at him and tried to keep her eyes open.  
  
"It's okay." She stepped closer to the bed and looked at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. But you don't seem to be." He said while he looked concern at her.  
  
"You look like you hadn't slept in weeks!"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Blink raised his visible brow and looked into her eyes. There were dark rings under them and he could see how heavy her lids seemed to be. He tried to move but was stopped soon by his side.  
  
"Lay calm!" Caitlin told him while she pressed him back into the pillows.  
  
"Please, help me to lay closer at the wall." She sighed and helped him to move. Blink laid down and breathed heavy holding his side.  
  
"You won't move again before I tell you!!!" Blink smiled weakly up at her.  
  
"Now, you can also have a rest in your bed." Caitlin looked confused at him.  
  
"I can't led you become unconscious when I'm not able to move and carry you up from the floor." He winked at her. Caitlin shook her head smiling and couldn't hide another yawn.  
  
"See!"  
  
"I guess you're right. I need a rest." She laid down next to him carefully that she wouldn't touch his side.  
  
  
  
It didn't took long before she was soundly asleep. Blink laid still awake and watched the sleeping girl next to him. He reached his hand out towards her face and stroke his fingers gently over her cheek.  
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered while his eyes began to sparkle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin slept the whole day and the whole night. It was alright late afternoon when she awoke the next day.  
  
"Hey." She said sleepy and ran her hand through her hair while she sat up.  
  
"Hey. How did you sleep?" She looked down at Blink and smiled at him.  
  
"Good. Very good." She looked at him and held her head crooked.  
  
"Why don't you let anyone see your eye?" She asked out of the blue. Blink bite his lip before he sighed.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have time, and I don't think you have anything to do either." She winked at him. Blink sighed again but finally spoke.  
  
"I was nine or ten when it happened. I lived with my parents in a small flat and one night the house burned down. The heat made the windows burst. The glass seemed to fly everywhere. My parents died in the fire. And I was sent into an orphanage. A doc came and looked at my eye. He said he couldn't do anything. I can't open the lid and the wounds became scars. All the other children ran away from me. They refused to even sit next to me when we had school or when we ate. They called me monster and things like this. I stayed one year at this orphanage then I couldn't stand it any longer. I lived on the streets and avoided the people as good as I could. One day I stole some money from this rich guy. I bought me the patch and on my way through the streets I met this newsies. Racetrack Higgins and Mush Myers. They were my age and we talked a while, That's how I became a newsie. And Mush and Race are still my best friends."  
  
"Did you show them your eye?" Caitlin asked softly.  
  
"No. I thought about it, but I never did it. I was scared they would react the same way like the people before. I was afraid to be alone again."  
  
"You say they are your friends. Do you trust them?" Blink looked confused at her.  
  
"If they are really your friends, then they will accept you the way you are with or without the patch." Blink looked at her and let the words sunk into his brain.  
  
Maybe she's right. He thought but didn't say anything.  
  
"If anyone of them would say something like that you're a monster, then they aren't your friends." Blink looked into her eyes.  
  
"You are the first person that isn't scared of the scars." He whispered and reached his fingers to touch her cheek tenderly.  
  
"But I'm for sure not the only one…" She whispered while her heartbeat raced and she began to tremble inside again.  
  
"You're beautiful." Were the last words Blink whispered before their lips met each other in a gentle and long kiss.  
  
They parted just as slowly as they had leaned in and looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"Will you take it off someday?" Caitlin asked while she touched his patch with her fingertips.  
  
"For you, maybe. If you ever go away from here." Caitlin smiled sad at him.  
  
"I wish I could…"  
  
"You can!"  
  
"No, there is so much that you don't know…" Blink took her head in his hands.  
  
"Stone told me everything."  
  
"Then you should understand…" Blink tried to say something but just then they were interrupted by Stone who came into the room. Blink let his hands fall immediately but Stone didn't seem to notice what was going on between them.  
  
"You're finally awake? So how are you feeling now?"  
  
"I'm fine." Caitlin said and get out of the bed.  
  
"I'll better make something to eat for the others." 


	10. Chapter 10

Bittah, Neffie, Gemini Kelly, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Sorry it took me longer with this chapter, but I'm out of Ideas and so I just try my best to write it.  
  
  
  
Two more weeks had past by now. Blink's wound were almost fully healed. Only the one on his side wasn't fully healed yet.  
  
Iron was getting angrier with every day. He didn't want to believe, that Blink was still in a bad shape like Caitlin and Stone told him.  
  
Caitlin had just stepped out of the shower and had pulled her clothes on when Iron came in. She tried to pass him but he stopped her and kissed her neck before he whispered husky  
  
"Just another week, and he'll be back with his lousy friends. And then we'll have much time for each other again!"  
  
Caitlin swallowed and gave him a forced smile.  
  
"But till then, I have to take care of him. So…" He let go of her and Caitlin went as fast as she could towards her room. When she walked in Blink sat carefully up in bed and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Morning." Blink reached his hand out for her to take and Caitlin took it smiling. Blink pulled her to lay next to him on the bed.  
  
She sighed and let her head rest against his shoulder. Blink stroke through her red curls and smelled on her hair. She smelled so good. He gave her a kiss on top of her head and pulled her as close as it was possible for him.  
  
"So, has Stone told you…"  
  
"Yes. Do you really think this will work?"  
  
"Of course. I'm sure Jack and Spot won't give Manhattan so easily up to Iron. And when he is beat Stone'll bring you to us. You will be free to do what you want and to go wherever you want to. Blink whispered while he stroke her back.  
  
"And what if he'll win?" Caitlin couldn't believe it would be so easy to get out of here after the past years.  
  
"Then…" Blink began and smiled slowly. Right now, it's the perfect time…  
  
"Then, Stone will bring you away one night and we'll go away from here. Away from New York. If it's necessary even away from America. I heard Scotland shall be a wonderful country…" Caitlin chuckled slightly until she thought twice about his words.  
  
"What did you mean, when you just said 'we'?" Blink bit his lip not sure how he should say this.  
  
"Blink…?" Caitlin sat up immediately. She looked asking at him while Blink took a deep breath and sat up looking down on the bed.  
  
"I meant… us.. I mean…. Well… Stone would bring you out, he would also have to go away…and then…you of course and…" He looked up into her eyes searching for hints if he should go on or say nothing.  
  
"You?" Caitlin asked with a small smile on her face. Blink nodded not able to say anything. Caitlin's smile grew and she felt butterflies storming around in her stomach. She leaned over and kissed him lovingly. This was all that Blink needed. A smile came over his face again and he wrapped his arms around Caitlin and kissed her back passionately. When they parted Blink took her hand in his.  
  
"I don't want to leave you! Never!"  
  
"Do you think I would want to be separate from you?" Blink brought his hands to her cheeks and brought her close to him. His lips touched hers so softly that Caitlin felt like in heaven. She had never thought she could enjoy to be with a boy as much as she did it whenever she was with Blink.  
  
He laid back in the pillows and pulled her with him, never stopping kissing her. He kissed his way from her lips to her ear.  
  
"Marry me." Caitlin looked at him and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Caitlin? Say something." Blink looked kinda scared at her.  
  
"Caitlin?" She lied there just looking at him. 'Marry me' the words repeated in her head. She reached with his fingers for a strand of hair to stroke it out of his face.  
  
"More than I can say!" Blink wasn't sure if he had heard this right until he saw her smile. He pulled her into another kiss.  
  
His hands stroke up and down her back while the kiss they shared was breathtaking. Blink let his hands ran under the fabric of her shirt and over her bare skin. He rolled her over so that he was laying on top of her and began to caress her neck while he unbuttoned her shirt. Caitlin let her fingers ran through Blink's sandy blond hair while she bit her lower lip. Blink had just gotten rid of her shirt and leaned back, straddling her and watched the beautiful girl in front of him. HIS beautiful girl! Since he knew her he had feelings that he never experienced before. He loved her more than his own life. After just knowing her three weeks and he didn't know how much this love would be when he know her longer. He let his finger run along her side and leaned over her to kiss her breast. While he massaged the one with his hand he bit playfully in her already hard nipple and began to suck at it. Caitlin throw her head back into the pillows and couldn't hold back a moan when she felt him getting harder against her. She pulled his head back up to kiss him fiercely and she unbuttoned his shirt as fast as she could to feel his bare chest against her. Blink rubbed his body against hers returning her kiss with the same passion and moaned when he felt her hand wander down to the growing and almost aching part of his body. He needed to feel her or he would go crazy. He parted from their kiss and continued to caress her breast before he kissed his way down over her tensed belly towards her pants. While his tongue played with her navel he let one hand wander back to her breast and opened her pants with the other. He pulled her pants off as fast as he could and began to stroke and kiss her upper thighs before he also get rid of her undergarment and let Caitlin took of his pants. His mouth returned to her lips while he slid into her….  
  
  
  
Caitlin snuggled up to him and kissed his shoulder before she rested her head on his chest and let her fingers run over his chest. She had never thought it could be so…. Wonderful! She felt still shivers run through her body when Blink stroke over her back and her arm gently. Both of them couldn't really believe what had happened just five minutes ago. Blink knew that he couldn't live without her. And Caitlin knew that he was the only man she would ever love. Blink shifted slightly under her and brought his hands up to his head.  
  
When Caitlin looked up confused he smiled at her and untied his patch. He took her hand and placed the patch in her palm.  
  
Caitlin smiled back at him and kissed his lid so softly that Blink almost couldn't feel it.  
  
"I love you" She whispered while she kissed it again, showing him that she wasn't the least bit scared of his eye. Blink kissed her on the lips and pulled her close to him again. Laying on top of him, Caitlin drifted off to a sleep, that was full with dreams of Blink…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I hope I made the best out of my writer's block. So If you liked it (Or not) Just hit the button in the corner and tell me. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bittah, Gemini Kelly and Neffie, Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Neffie: Of course Manhattan is trying to rescue Blink (or something in this way…) But my writers Block kept me from finding the best idea. But it will come…  
  
Bittah: If you meant with stopping in the middle the "His mouth returned to her lips while he slid into her…." Part, then I just thought this was enough for rating R. But I have always in my mind to write the next fic in NC-17… Okay??? : )  
  
  
  
Okay, Still not fully over writer's block but well, Now I'm sitting on my PC so I can also make the best out of it…  
  
  
  
When Stone came home around noon to look after Blink and Caitlin he was kinda shocked when he opened the door and saw them asleep in the bed close to each other. This of course wasn't something that shocked him after the past weeks but the fact that their whole clothes were scattered near the bed did so. He raised his eyebrows and walked out of the room silently not wanting to wake them up. When he had closed the door behind him he couldn't help but smile. He walked over in his room and opened the lid of his nightstand to get some money out of it so he could buy himself something to eat since Caitlin wouldn't wake up soon and himself being probably the worst cook the world had ever seen. While he grabbed some coins his eyes fell on the wooden Y that laid there. He took it out and watched it carefully. He hadn't planed to be away for such a long time but after Highland's death It was necessary for him to stay in the Bronx.  
  
He turned the slingshot around in his hand. It was almost a month ago when he was the last time there.  
  
"Maybe I should go today." He said to himself. He tightened his grab around his slingshot and left the Lodging house.  
  
  
  
Spot was sitting on the docks looking out on the river.  
  
Jack was going crazy and the other boys in Manhattan too. Out of all Mush and Race were going on his nerves. Why couldn't they understand that he wouldn't tell them his plan until it was to late for any spies to let Iron know about it. After all, Spot knew the way some leaders worked with their 'Little birds'. He did it himself.  
  
He sighed when he heard footsteps coming closer. None of his boys would be disturbing his thoughts here. So it could only be one of Manhattan.  
  
"Listen, I know you're worried about Blink, but just thrust me, I have a plan. But we don't know if Iron has any spies in our ranks…."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about Blink. And I'm absolutely positive that you would have a plan by know, and the thing with the spies… I know exactly what you're talking about…." Spot looked up shocked his eyes widened.  
  
"You know, I bet there are a lot of people who would pay to see that look on your face!"  
  
"Stone! I hadn't thought you would show up here in this times." Stone shrugged and sat down next to Spot lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I know how to walk around the Bronx without being seen from Iron's boys. I just wanted to know if I could do something?"  
  
"Sure, beat Iron and bring Blink back."  
  
"I would love to, but I guess I'm not in the right position for that. I couldn't walk to his room without being seen, not to speak of fight him. And you know that I don't like to kill people without giving them a fair fight." Spot nodded.  
  
"So, how's Blink? I hope Iron's goons didn't kill him till now."  
  
"After Itchy and Fight brought him in, none of the others saw him anymore. Iron told Caitlin to take care of him."  
  
"I asked how he is. So that I can at least tell Manhattan some good news."  
  
"I was just about to tell. He's good. Only a wound on his side that is visible. The others are fully healed." Spot narrowed his eyes at the grin that came over Stone's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Stone. What did I tell you about keeping secrets from your leader?" Stone made a face towards Spot.  
  
"Let's just say, Caitlin seems to helped him in a special way to get better." Spot raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You mean Highland's little sister?" Stone nodded.  
  
"Does Iron know?" Stone shook his head.  
  
"He thinks Blink is still in a bad shape and Caitlin has to make sure that he survives till next week. At least this way he leaves her alone." Spot looked back at the river and nodded.  
  
"He will go crazy if he finds out that he lost the next one to Manhattan." He grinned.  
  
"Another good reason to finally beat Iron. And it wasn't us to begin the fight. You better go back now." Stone nodded and left after spit shaking with Spot.  
  
He took the last few deep breaths of the Brooklyn air in before he headed back towards the Bronx.  
  
When he stepped in he wondered that he smelled something that was obviously Caitlin's cooking.  
  
He went in the kitchen and hugged her from behind.  
  
"So finally awake, huh?" He grinned at her while Caitlin blushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, just about you and Blink asleep, and all your clothes on the floor. He whispered so no one would hear accidentally.  
  
"Were you in Brooklyn?" Stone took a step back and looked asking at her.  
  
"Your slingshot was on your bed. I put it back before Scar came home and get the wrong…or right idea." Stone sighed relieved. He hadn't notice that he had forgotten it on his bed.  
  
"You're an angel." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"So, how long till dinner is ready? I'm hungry!!!"  
  
"Me too!" Came several voices out of the hall where the others were sitting. Well, all except Itchy and Fight who had to watch the Lodging house and Iron who was again out.  
  
After she heard someone's stomach rumble she laughed and brought the dinner out to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. This is all for today. But if you're nice and review I will write more. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bittah, Gemini Kelly, Olive and Sady, Thank you for reviewing.  
  
I have some good news: MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER!!!! Yippee!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Spot, come on, tell us what your plan is! We have only three hours left. My boys are going crazy inside!" Jack said to Spot when he came to Manhattan. It was the day that Jack should give the money and Manhattan to Iron.  
  
Spot nodded and walked into the bunkroom of the Manhattan Lodging house.  
  
  
  
Iron sent all his boys towards Manhattan. They should hide in Central park, just in case Jack tried to do any wrong moves. He sat down on the couch in the hall while his newsies were about to leave.  
  
About twenty guys and also some of Rick's old boys.  
  
"That should make sure Jack will give me what I want."  
  
Upstairs in Caitlin's room Caitlin was sitting on the bed leaning her head on Blink's shoulder. Stone stood at the window and watched the others leave.  
  
"You're sure Spot's plan will work?" Caitlin asked not really sure about this. She knew Iron and his dirty ways. She had the bad feeling that whatever Spot had planned it wouldn't work. But she feared to speak this out loud. Maybe she was just nervous and couldn't really believe that she soon would leave this hell forever.  
  
"Of course it will. What do you think? There is a reason no sane person fights again Brooklyn." Stone said proudly.  
  
"Stone's right. Don't worry. Everything will work out today. Just a few hours and Iron is nothing than a bad nightmare from the past." Blink kissed Caitlin's cheek and tried to comfort her with this. Caitlin gave him a weak smile.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Stone walked close to Blink while they made their way to Manhattan. Iron walked in front of them talking the whole way. Blink and Stone didn't even tried to listen to him.  
  
They reached Central Park and saw Jack and Race standing in the middle of it.  
  
Race stepped forward to make sure Blink was okay but Iron stopped him.  
  
"tss tss tss. Haven't we forget something? My money Cowboy!" Iron hold his hand open and raised his eyebrows. Jack looked him straight in the eyes but didn't say a word while Stone brought his hand to his pocket where he had his slingshot and his knife. In the second he caught a light in the trees above them everything seemed to happen in the same time.  
  
Jack's growing smile when he said "I don't think so Iron!" The rest of the Manhattan and Brooklyn Boys including Spot jumping out from the trees and other hiding spots. Iron's boys stepping forward from their own hiding spots.  
  
"This was a bad mistake Jack! Stone, kill the boy!" He said meaning Blink. Stone smiled and pulled out his knife. He stepped closer to Blink and whispered to him.  
  
"When I go closer to Iron, Go as fast as you can over to Jack." In the same moment he walked up behind Iron who turned around wondering why he hadn't heard anything like a death-scream or the sound of a knife slipping into flesh. Just when he turned around Stone punched him straight in his face.  
  
"What the hell….?" Everyone stood still. Blink stood by now next to Race who had lost his cigar when Stone had punched Iron. Spot couldn't hide a grin when he watched the blood dripping from iron's lips.  
  
"You bastard!" Iron ran to Stone to punch him but Stone was faster. Hisfist landed hard in Iron's stomach.  
  
Now everyone was fighting wildly.  
  
"How does it feel to be the one that get beaten the shit out of him? Huh, Iron?"  
  
"You fucking little…." Stone get a hold of Iron's shoulders and brought his knee up to his stomach.  
  
"You will never touch her again!"  
  
"Oh, that's it! The little slut? You're fighting because of her? Well, let me tell you, there are better girls than her…" Another punch met his jaw. He looked into Stone's eyes and saw the ice he had wanted to see in them ever since he had come to him.  
  
Itchy had just gotten rid of one of Brooklyn's boys and saw what Stone did to Iron. He grabbed the first thing he could reach which was a thick branch and hid Stone on the head with it. Stone sank down unconscious and received a kick in the stomach from Iron.  
  
When he looked around he saw that the fight would probably never end. Even though the Bronx fought with unfair methods like using brace-knuckles and other stuff like that, Brooklyn and Manhattan were more in numbers. Right then they heard the whistle from the bulls.  
  
"Fuck! Let's go back to the Bronx." Iron said to Itchy and wiped blood away from his lip.  
  
  
  
Some of the other Bronx guys had tried to run away too, but only Scar and Fight arrived the Lodging house with Iron and Itchy.  
  
Caitlin sat in the hall nervous waiting for someone to bring her away from here. She was shocked when the door opened and she saw who come in. She jumped up from her seat and looked at the four confused.  
  
"What happened? Where are the others?!?" Iron looked her up and down.  
  
"If you wanted ask, where Stone is… I'm so sorry, but he is dead!" Caitlin's eyes widened and she shook her head silently. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare you to cry you bitch!" Iron pulled her by her hair and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"I'll teach you what it means to betray me!!! You thought you would get rid of me today, huh? Well, forget it, you will never get rid of me!" with this he kicked her in the stomach for some time until she laid there and just whimpered.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" Iron walked upstairs and the others heard that he let the water for a shower run.  
  
"Good idea." Itchy murmured and walked also upstairs followed by Fight.  
  
Scar stood there in the hall and looked at Caitlin. He had never seen Iron this mad. And he had never thought that he would do this to her. Since he shared a room with Stone he remembered the nights she had come to their room and cried herself in Stone's arms to sleep.  
  
He bent down over her and stroke a strand of her red curls away from her face.  
  
"Is it true? Is Stone…? And Blink?" She whispered her eyes empty like the ones of a dead body.  
  
"I don't know. There were so many laying on the ground. I don't know if they were alive or…" He whispered back. Caitlin nodded slightly. So this was the end. There was no hope that she could have anything like a life. She tried to cry. But not a single tear would come out of her eyes. She just laid at the floor and wished she could die. As fast as possible. Everyone that she loved had died. So why had she to live? This wasn't fair.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you up in your room." Scar carried her up and laid her carefully in her bed. He closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom to clean himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, my, beautiful dramatic ain't it? Even if a friend of mien thinks I'm writing my stories TOO dramatic. [Sady, If you read this, Yeah, I mean exactly you! ;)]  
  
So come on, hit the review button and tell me what you think. There won't be much more chances to do so in this story if you know what I mean! 


	13. Chapter 13

Annie, Bittah, Gemini Kelly and Sady thank you for reviewing.  
  
Okay maybe the end of the last chapter was a little bit mean. ;p  
  
  
  
  
  
Night had fallen over New York. The Lodging house in Manhattan was filled with hurt boys. But at least they were all alive and had kept their Territory. The whistle that they had heard had been Les who had seen how bad his friends were going to be beat.  
  
Race was laying in his bunk next to the one in which Blink was.  
  
"So, where's your patch?" He asked sitting up slowly. His ribs were aching bad.  
  
"Someone showed me that I didn't need. It." He smiled weakly thinking at Caitlin. He wondered how she was.  
  
"What's her name?" Mush grinned in the next bunk.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, come on, you didn't want to show it to us, so why you walk around without your patch? I say, it's a girl. Is she pretty?"  
  
"The prettiest girl I've ever seen." Race and Mush grinned at each other when they saw the look on Blink's face.  
  
  
  
Spot was standing in a corner talking with Jack.  
  
"So, you had one of your spies in the Bronx for YEARS?!"  
  
"Shh. Will you shut up? I couldn't get him out then. After Highland was murdered anything was turned upside down. If I would have get Stone out of the Bronx, iron would have killed Highland's sister."  
  
"Sister?" Jack looked confused while Spot only nodded.  
  
"Iron kept her as his…"  
  
"I understand." Jack looked over at the unconscious Stone.  
  
"I hope he'll make it."  
  
"Of course he will. He's a Brooklyn Newsie after all!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In the Bronx at the same time ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Caitlin stepped out of her bed. Iron had come earlier to her and had beat her up again after he had given her the worst time she had ever experienced. It seemed that all the fury he had inside of him he had lived out by raping her.  
  
Then he had left. He was laying asleep in his bed. And Caitlin was about to leave.  
  
"Rather die on the streets than here." With this she grabbed the amulet out of her nightstand that Stone had given her from Andrew. She left the Lodging house and walked along the street. Not sure where to head to. She walked almost the whole night before she collapsed in an alley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning when Blink awoke he stood up from the bed and walked over to the window.  
  
"I hope you're alright." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Don't worry, If she's the least bit like her brother she won't be to easy to get rid of." Blink turned around to face Spot. He looked asking at him. But Spot didn't answer. He simply shrugged.  
  
  
  
The day seemed to last forever with nothing happening. (So I won't bother you with it and we'll make it the next day :p)  
  
  
  
Some of the newsies were ready to sell again. Spot left Manhattan with his newsies.  
  
It was about ten in the morning when Stone's eyes opened and he looked around confused.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Manhattan." Stone turned around to face Blink.  
  
"Caitlin?"  
  
"I guess she's still waiting in the Bronx."  
  
"We should go and get her." Stone said weakly, drifting back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the others came back from selling their papes, Blink get one of the ones they hadn't sold and read it. The front page had his full attention. In big letters stood there  
  
Bronx Lodging House burnt down - No one survived.  
  
The article told that the LH burnt down the last night and five people, four men and one young woman died in it.  
  
Blink let the pape fall to the floor and stood in shock when the rest looked confused.  
  
"No way! She can't…"  
  
"Blink? What happened?" Race looked at his friend worried.  
  
"She… died… fire…"Blink wasn't able to speak. He looked unbelieving on the pape that was laying on the floor and for the first time in his Newsie-life he cried. The tears couldn't be stopped. They were just running down his face when he sat down on his bunk.  
  
The others didn't understand what was going on here. Most decided to leave him alone. Mush and Race sat down next to their friend and tried to comfort him. Even though they knew it wouldn't bring much.  
  
"Stone, I have to tell him…"  
  
"Tell me what? What is going on?" Stone woke up by the noise the newsies had made while walking in.  
  
"Blink looked down not sure how to say it. He couldn't say it, so he just kicked the paper over the floor into Stone's direction.  
  
"No way! She ain't dead!!! NO!!!!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Bittah, Emblebee07, Gemini Kelly and Olive thank you for reviewing.  
  
Emblebee: Right now, I don't need any newsies, but If I do, I'll tell you. Promise.  
  
  
  
Okay, If you really think that I was so mean in the last two chapters (sniff) I'm gonna make it short and simple. Here's the last Chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
Spot walked around in Brooklyn's streets that evening. It was good to be home. He didn't like it to be away from Brooklyn for more than a day.  
  
Just when he went along an alley he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
He walked up to the girl and turned her around. Her red hair hang in her face and she looked like she was short before dying. His eyes fell on her hand and the amulet she hold tight in it.  
  
He knew he had seen it before. He took a closer look at the girls face and caught some familiar features.  
  
"So you are Highland's sister." He whispered to her while he picked her up and carried her back into his Lodging house.  
  
  
  
The runner of the Lodging house in Brooklyn, Mr. Stevenson took care of her wounds.  
  
"I gave her one of your shirts to wear." He said when he stepped out of Spot's room.  
  
"Is she awake?" Mr. Stevenson shook his head.  
  
"But stay better with her tonight. If she wakes up, she might want to know where she is."  
  
  
  
Caitlin awoke that night, just like Mr. Stevenson had guessed. She looked around in the room and her gaze fell on Spot.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered with a dry throat.  
  
"My name's Spot Conlon." Caitlin looked him up and down. So this was Spot. Her brother had trusted him, so she could to, right.  
  
"And you're Caitlin, right?" She nodded and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"You was a friend of my brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess, that means I'm in Brooklyn?" Spot nodded.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Thirsty." Spot stood up immediately and get her a glass of water.  
  
After she had drunk it she laid back in the bed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You should sleep some more." She nodded and was soon back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day when Caitlin woke up, she was alone. After about ten minutes a man in his late fifties came into the room.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. So, I'm Mr. Stevenson. I run this place here. If you need anything, call me." Caitlin nodded but didn't say anything. The welcome dizziness in her head of last night had left. She remembered and this was too much for her right now. If she would speak, she was sure that she would burst out in tears and asked why that all had to happen. So she decided to sleep as much as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spot had gone to Manhattan. He was sure, Blink and Stone would like to hear that Caitlin was safe in Brooklyn. So he was more then surprised at the sight of the boys in the Lodging house. Stone looked ready to kill the first person that came in reach so all the others stood away from him. Blink on the other hand sat still on his bed. He hadn't move from the seat he had took the day before. He just sat there and looked a hole in the floor.  
  
"What's going on with you guys?" Spot asked confused. Stone glared at him while the other boys let their heads hung.  
  
"What happened? Anyone died?" Now all of the newsies glared at him.  
  
"Okay, will anyone tell me what happened???!!!"  
  
"Caitlin died." Jack spoke up. Spot looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Don't talk bullshit!"  
  
"It's true! It was in the papes yesterday. The Lodging House of the Bronx burnt down. Four men and a woman…" Spot shook his head.  
  
"Stone, Blink! Will you two stop sitting there like this! She ain't dead!"  
  
"Yeah, It's nice Spot. But I don't think the 'She'll live in your hearts' stuff will help here." Jack told him.  
  
"WHAT?!? No, I mean, she IS alive."  
  
"Spot, do you think it's funny?!" Spot shook his head, let out a scream and turned to storm out of the Lodging house.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stormed into his room and let the door fall into its lock not remembering that Caitlin was in his room.  
  
"She awoke from the noise and looked startled at him.  
  
"Can you explain me why Stone and Blink are believing you're dead?" Caitlin's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean with this??? Stone and Blink… they're …alive???" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. Stone has to stay in bed for some time but they're alive. But why does anyone think someone died?" Caitlin told her what Iron had told her. After this Spot looked thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" Caitlin nodded.  
  
"If I can see Blink and Stone, I can walk to the end of the world if I have to!" She answered her eyes sparkling. Spot grinned at her.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to walk this far. Only to Manhattan. But I guess, we better go tomorrow." He saw the disappointed look on Caitlin's face.  
  
"Hey, It's just safer this way. It's getting dark soon. And I don't want you to be out there at night." Caitlin nodded even if she couldn't wait to see Blink again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The night seemed endless until she could go to Manhattan with Spot.  
  
They entered the Lodging house and Spot lead her upstairs. Several of the boys looked up at her wondering who the girl in the doorframe was.  
  
When Stone noticed something red shining in the room that was by now filled with the sunlight he looked up to look at her face. Was he dreaming? Was this a ghost? Was he insane?  
  
-No. All the others saw her too. She looked around searching for Blink who was up on the roof with Mush and Race. Stone reached his hands out towards her. This was when she noticed him. Her eyes lightened and she ran over to huge him.  
  
"Oh my god! I thought he had killed you! Stone I was so scared about you!" Stone hold her tight to himself making sure that she was really here.  
  
"But the Lodging house burnt down two nights ago. (Or was it three? Sorry I kinda lost time…) how could you survive?"  
  
"I ran away the night after the fight." Stone looked behind her and saw the other three walking in through the window. He released her from his huge and nodded in their direction. Caitlin turned just when Blink walked in. he gasped also not believing what he saw.  
  
"Mush, am I dreaming?" Mush looked confused at him.  
  
"Please tell me I'm not." Mush looked over at Stone's bed just like Blink did.  
  
"Pretty girl…. Wait, is this..."  
  
"Caitlin!" Blink whispered when a smile came across his face that was even bigger than his friends had ever see him smile. (Almost impossible huh?)  
  
Caitlin arose and walked over slowly to him. She wasn't sure if she was really standing there in front of him until he pulled her in his arms. They stood there hugging each other while the others began to smile.  
  
"I learned in the past days that I can't ever live without you! You…you still want to marry me?" Blink whispered to her.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I won't ever leave you! Come what may!" Blink smiled down lovingly at her and while they kissed each other they both knew that they had found what they had searched for so long…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was it. Now, I gonna hit the little button in my head that says "Smut" to write my next story. :p  
  
But before, you know you wanna tell me, so don't stop, just hit the Button. Come on, you know it's screaming for you to do so. Just click, and tell me what you thing about the end. 


End file.
